1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a radiator fan structure, and more particularly to an innovative one which is designed with a combined axle structure of a stator assembly.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The axle center of a conventional radiator fan is generally set at one side of the rotor hub, with its typical pattern disclosed in the prior art of a brushless motor in U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,053 B1. Referring to FIG. 6, its structural pattern is characterized in that: a vertical sleeving 71 is incorporated onto the center of a pedestal 70, a coil stator assembly 72 is located on the periphery of the vertical sleeving 71, while a bearing 73 with an axle hole 731 is set into said vertical sleeving 71, allowing for insertion by an axle center 75 of a rotor 74. However, many fitness errors are observed during actual applications, for example, a fitness error between the axle center 75 and the rotor 74, or a fitness error between the rotor 74 and coil stator assembly 72, or a fitness error between the axle center 75 and the axle hole 731 of the bearing 73, or a fitness error between the bearing 73 and vertical sleeving 71. It can thus be understood in fabrication experience that such radiator fan has shortcomings such as bigger noise, due to difficulty in accurate positioning.
For this reason, a reverse radiator fan has been developed in such a manner that the axle of the rotor is reversely mated onto the stator pedestal, realizing accurate perpendicularity between the axle and stator pedestal. Yet, the coil assembly of the stator is generally assembled onto the preformed cylinder of the stator pedestal in a single modular form. After completion of assembly, larger matching error may occur, so the mismatching between the coil assembly and rotor's magnetic ring will lead to unsmooth operation and louder noises.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.